


Whispers

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren would desperately like someone else to do his public speaking duties for him. Someone whose mind he can enter to give instructions and who can give a rousing public address.Good thing he runs into General Hux. The general, however, has a lot of stray thoughts from his new leader to ignore.





	Whispers

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren cast his eyes around the assembled diplomats and dignitaries, and sneered at the petty thoughts he picked up. _This_ administrator wants to be called _Grand Moff_ like his mother and _that_ one wants to see the Empire flag incorporated into the symbol of the First Order. _Fools!_ thought the Supreme Leader. _Can’t they see that the Empire rotted in the excrement of its own corruption?_ He stepped off the dais, where an elaborate chair sat a little apart from those of his illustrious hosts, and made for the doors.

 _That_ stiff-spined officer wants—

Ren halted his path across the room, people scattering out of his way like so many pigeons in the grand square of Hanna City. The particularly upright officer who had picked up a glass of sparkling wine but, Ren felt sure, had no intention of drinking it, was unmistakably General Armitage Hux.

Surprise over, Ren continued his march over to the exit but found his path blocked.  
“Supreme Leader,” Hux’s voice dripped sarcasm. “Leaving so soon? Have I missed your speech?”  
Kylo Ren grimaced. “Move. I want,” he ground out through gritted teeth, “to get out of here.”  
“But Leader Ren!” _Damnit,_ thought Ren, _the little shit’s enjoying this and I want choke that smile on my—_

“Ren? Supreme leader? Are you unwell?”

Ren’s head swam with the flash of images he’d read from Hux’s mind. He leaned closer and murmured just a fraction too loud, “You see yourself as Grand Marshal, all puffed up with pride at getting your rank so young. You’d do anything for it.” Ren smiled and lowered his voice. _“Anything I want.”_  
“And you,” replied Hux without a pause, “are no politician. You would do anything to have someone else deliver your speeches to those moufs for you.”  
“Is that an offer, General?” asked Ren, voice barely more than a suggestion in Hux’s mind.  
“Well now,” said Hux, pulse rate rising. “That rather depends on what you’re offering in return.”

Removing Hux’s wine glass and setting it on the bar, Ren guided Hux through the crowd, taking his arm and looking for all the galaxy as if they were about to begin a dance. Before stepping up onto the dais, Ren stopped and turned to face Hux.  
“I give you something you want, and you give me something in return.”  
“That’s how this works,” said Hux with a curt nod.  
“Do it.”

Hux stepped up onto the dais. Ren followed, seating himself on the elaborately decorated chair that had been set out for him. After some shuffling the assembly fell silent.  
“Loyal members of the First Order, I am General Armitage Hux and I am here today to speak on behalf of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Hux waited for applause and prompts entered his mind from the Supreme Leader. Despite his irritation because he did not think he needed prompting by Kylo Ren to give a rousing speech, he looked round at the Supreme Leader and nodded once. But when he incorporated some of Ren’s florid imagery into the phrasing of his introduction, he felt such a flood of relief reach him from Ren that he relaxed and silently requested more. He could do this, and he could do it in Kylo Ren’s style even better than Kylo Ren himself. He felt his pride grow with his eloquence until his concluding statements.

“I am sure we all mourn the passing of Leader Sn—“  
_should I get my cock out for him right after or wait_  
“—OKE.” Hux looked round at Ren again. Ren was busy contemplating the far corner of the room with a faraway look on his face. “Leader Snoke was a vital founding member of the First Order and...”  
_later I’ll get my founding member out for him later it’s quite big_  
“...took Kylo Ren as his apprentice. It is a natural reaction for...”  
_hope his natural reaction is to put it in his mouth_  
“...REN to assume leadership of the First Order. He—“  
_or in his hot little hole while he_  
“—reclines in the Supreme Leader’s throne, if you like. As with the other military leaders...”  
_nice bulge in his pants bigger than expected_  
Hux adjusted his stance so that he could look round at Ren and scowl.  
“...I pledge my support to the new Supreme Leader both in military matters and in...”  
_wonder if I can make him feel my hand on his cock_  
A warm tingle suffused Hux’s groin and he did his best to scowl harder.  
“... a very personal way. As I bring my speech rapidly to a...”  
_want to finger him open_  
Hux shifted from foot to foot. “...climax, I mean conclusion...”  
_make him come so hard he can’t think of anything else for a week_  
“...I say that it is imperative for the furtherance of the First Order...”  
_want him right after this_  
“...that you offer all the support you gave Snoke...”  
_there’s a little door to the left_  
“to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.”

Before the applause died away Hux marched smartly from the dais to the emergency exit with Ren close behind. Ren had his speeder waiting and he pushed Hux into the passenger cabin.  
“Shuttleport,” said Ren to the pilot, and the speeder moved slowly away. He flicked on the privacy setting. Hux berated him immediately.  
“Supreme Leader, that was intolerable! You distracted me constantly during my speech and—“  
Ren grinned. “Was my mind wandering?”  
“—it was entirely inappropriate in a public setting to—“  
“Well?”  
“— _proposition me_ like that to put me off _when I was doing you a favour!”_  
Hux glared at Ren. Ren shrugged and peered out of the privacy glass window at the slowly passing city.  
“So do you _not_ want to suck me off right here, or have me put your legs over my shoulders and fuck you on my throne when I get you back to The Supremacy?” asked Ren. “You seemed to like the idea well enough ten minutes ago.”  
“You...” Hux frowned. “You _meant_ all that?” Hux’s eyes opened wider as he noticed Ren’s hands adjusting his clothing, and his cheeks pinked. “Oh! I see what you mean. It really is quite impressive and ... and that’s not even fully hard, is it? Um,” Hux sucked his lower lip through his teeth and pointed at Ren’s growing erection. “May I?”


End file.
